Terms of Endearment
by Silent Shadow Fox
Summary: A one-shot SasuXSaku fan fic. Sasuke realizes he regrets leaving Konoha and that he still has feelings for Sakura


A/N: I do not own naruto or related characters (even though they're freaking awesome) Naruto and other characters belong to masashi kishimoto

Terms of Endearment

After seeing my old friend Naruto in battle against me, I felt as if my feelings were evolving. I won the battle and fled to a small town with my team, the Taka. We came across a small inn and rented a room for the night. We could stay only for a night in the small town because when you're a missing-nin, you can't stay in one place for too long. I went to go sit on my bed to plan Taka's next move and revel in the day's events. Madara's orders were to kill Danzo as a priority and to capture the eight and nine tails jinchuriki at all costs. From what I have heard, Danzo is currently located in Iron Country. My plans for Taka are to sneak into the Iron Country and use Karin's sensor abilities to locate Danzo. Then we shall confront and kill him. I had finished planning and started to contemplate the day's events. I took my photo of team 7 out of my bag and gazed at it. I remembered my friendship with Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja Uzumaki Naruto, and how good it felt to have someone care about you. Most of all, I remember Sakura, who worked so hard to get my attention. She was very beautiful, loving, and caring. I remember having some feelings for her. Seeing her again today during my battle with Naruto renewed these feelings for her. She looked even more beautiful grown up. It almost made me regret leaving Konoha. I can't shake this feeling, this term of endearment towards Sakura. I waited until Karen, Jugo, and Suigetsu were asleep, and then I went on the roof of the inn to think. All I kept thinking about was how guilty I felt for leaving sakura, and this feeling that I love her plus the fact that I couldn't shake the feeling of glorious love. I thought about returning to the Leaf Village to see her again and decided I would go through with it. I wrote a note informing Taka that I'd unfinished business in Konoha, and I'd return soon after the business was taken care of. I then packed my bag and set off for Konoha to look for the beautiful Sakura Haruno. I arrived at Konoha within two hours from the time I left. I quietly sneaked into Konoha and walked towards Sakura's house. I jumped on to her balcony and tapped on the balcony door. I heard Sakura fall out of bed with a thump. "Sakura..." I whispered. "S-Sasuke? I-Is that you? I must be dreaming. Why did you come back?" she asked as she came out onto the balcony. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the way her nightgown fit her slender body and brought out her natural curves. "I came back because... I couldn't bear the guilt of leaving such a beautiful woman like you," I replied, blushing all the while as I reached out to stroke her face. "Sasuke... All this tim I've wanted to tell you that I love you. But I don't know if I can love you when you serve Akatsuki," stated Sakura as she was blushing. I remained silent as I thought of how to respond. I truly didn't have a choice but to do as Madara wishes. I could swear that b___ was trying to freaking use me for his own purposes. Maybe she would join me and we could overthrouw Madara together, little by little over time. I know it would break her heart to see Naruto die at the hands of Akatsuki with his bijuu sealed away and with it, the destruction of the world would begin. It is a possibility, although it will take some work to overthrow him and do it without his or Zetsu's knowledge of my plan. Sakura was watching me as I formulated my plan. "What are you thinking about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, I know what I have done is wrong and I wish to repent for it. I have a plan to overthrow the Akatsuki Leader, but I'll need your help, my lady Sakura," I said. "You'd give up Akatsuki just for me?"said a blushing Sakura. "Yes, because I love you..." I responded. Sakura looked as if she were about to pass out. Whether it be from sheer happiness or embarrassment, I could not discern from her face. She stepped closer to me and my testosterone levels increased. I couldn't help myself as I put my hands around her hips and kissed her passionately.

Afterward....

Madara mourned the loss of being able to use Sasuke for his nefarious schemes. Although Sasuke was unsuccessful in overthrowing Madara due to unknown circumstances, he married Sakura and had three children (two girls and one boy). Karin was extrememly jealous that Sasuke married Sakura and tried to assassinate Sakura many times over. Eventually, Sasuke was fed up with Karin and killed her without mercy (he had found her to be extremely annoying anyways). Suigetsu and Jugo became a part of Sasuke's Konoha team and advanced to jonin quickly. The kids were frightened of them though. Poor guys. XP Sasuke and Naruto's friendship had been restored. Finally, and not too surprisingly, Naruto became the 7th Hokage and ended up marrying Hinata. What had become of the mysterious criminal organization Akatsuki is still unknown to this very day. But be forewarned, they could make their comeback again stronger than ever. Fin.


End file.
